


Whiskey stains and flannels

by 1Cactus_B1tch1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl is fed up, Dallas "You may be his dad but he calls me daddy" Monroe, Dallas is a brat, Height difference, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Swearing, Switch Carl Grimes, Switch OC, They get cockblocked, You guys get cockblocked ;), degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Cactus_B1tch1/pseuds/1Cactus_B1tch1
Summary: This is basically last fanfic, but like. Different?? Dallas and carl get together and basically fuck. Hahhh-
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my dudes

Carl woke up groggily this morning, not appreciating it when the weak sun decided to beat down over his eyelids.. (eyelid) this morning. It was December, probably a week or two away from Christmas. Without much fuss, he got up and threw on a white t-shirt, and some red and black flannel pajama pants just because he could. He'd change later, but he had to take care of Judith, eat, and then sit on the porch with her. It was their favorite thing afterall.

Dallas had woken up that morning. Feeling as normal as usual. He didn't care too much about the holidays. The cold weather let him wear long sleeves as much as he wanted. He had already ate and was walking around outside. His beanie pulled on, and his flannel unbuttoned. Yet the sleeves went over his hands

After Carl and Judith were both fed, they went onto the porch, observing. And.. Oh!- Carl was dressed a bit normally now. Judith was happy pointing to the handmade Christmas decorations, making Carl smile along with her. She was playing with his hair when it, or rather, he, caught his eye. So, of course, Carl piped up. "Dallas! Hi, I'm Carl, uh.. Yeah, hi."

Dallas looked over. He was wearing some smoky red eyeshadow (gerard way style) and black eyeliner. He raised a brow "Uh...hey? Do I...know you?" He crossed his arms. His gaze going to the baby on carl's knee. He was ok on kids. Didn't care too much about em.

"Oh, probably not.. Which is why we should get to know each other? I heard Daryl took you in." Carl had no clue what was spilling out of his mouth, more focused on the other's beautiful features, and the makeup. And damn was he a sucker for guys in eyeliner.

"Ah. Rick's idea I bet..." He sighed. He had never been social, they always pushed the tall male to socialize more with the kids his age. But Ron wasn't his style. Too bratty, and Enid was just- no. To him

"Oh, no. My idea. Don't worry man, we don't even have to bat another eye at each other if you don't wanna." He let his hopes up.. His voice got a little quieter near the end, but he pushed through, which was okay. Carl offered a small smile and glanced at the second chair beside him and Judith.

"Well. Guess it wouldn't hurt." Dallas sighed and walked over, collapsing onto the chair. He was around 5'9-6'0, a very tall guy. And he was pretty athletic looking after months of surviving on his own 

Carl set Judith down with the camera, might've been a bad idea, but she was focused on it, giving Carl a breather to talk to Dallas. He was amazed at how tall he was, if he were to be honest, it made him giggle a little. "So, Dallas, What'd you do before all of this?"

"Nothing really. Was around your age when it started. I'm like, 2 or so years older than you." He rocked back and let a hum bubble up in his throat "I was on the run a while til Daryl found me."

He chuckled and nodded a little. "You speak to me like I'm a kid. But um, I'm glad you're here. Welcome to Alexandria." Carl smiled and ruffled Judith's hair, leaning back and taking off his hat to place it on her head. "Do you miss anything?" 

"I miss my music. And my phone. And my sister. Other than that, no." He shrugged "You?" He wasnt much for a social person

Carl shrugged, looking over and sighing a little. "Well, uh.. I'm sorry about your sister. Um.. I miss my mom, for sure.. I don't really know, I've basically grown up with this world."

"Yeah, me too." He looked over at judith and gave a small smile "How old is she?" He thought she was adorable. And he didn't really like kids. So-

"Oh, almost a year." Carl liked Dallas, for sure. He's a difficult puzzle to put together, a little awkward and not social, but Carl wanted to kind of change that.. So, he sneakily got closer to him, who knows what he's planning. "You said you miss music?"

"wow." He then looked over "Yeah, music was the main thing I liked." He tapped his foot "Wish electronics still worked."

"Well, We have solar panels and stuff.. uh I have some music. I dunno you'd have to ask Eugene about that stuff." Carl chuckled and patted his shoulder, looking back at the house and biting his lip. "You wanna go to my room? I have comic books and we could go on walks too.." 

"Oh, comics. Sure." He'd make a mental note to ask about eugene later. He stood up and stretched "Well, lead the way sherrif."

"Ooh! We made it to nicknames." Carl laughed and stood up, signaling for Carol to watch over Judith. He trailed in front of Dallas, moving his hips a bit more than usual, but not too much. "What were your favorite comics?"

"Danger days, X-Men and Punk jesus." He couldn't help but watch the slight sway of carl's hips. He mentally scolded himself and looked away, letting his gaze fall to the back of his head

"Oh shit, really? Me too!" Carl's smile had a tinge of smirk when they arrived at his door. Carl being Carl, opened the door like a gentleman, laughing and running in after Dallas walked in. He went over to a shelf, bending over to pull out Punk Jesus and Danger Days.

"Well, just my luck." Dallas smirked and flopped onto the bed, waiting. He was pretty happy that carl knew these comics

"Right?" He stood back up and set the two comics on the bed next to him. Carl decided to let him choose first. Just be patient Carl. "You choose first.."

He went with punk jesus. Dallas went quiet for the next few minutes as he read the comic. Pretty incaptured with it

Carl had gotten bored quickly, so he decided on setting the comic book down and observing Dallas. His eyes were very pretty, he also decided he like those too. "You're pretty." And oh did he hope he said that in his head. 

"Thanks. You are too." Hah, nope. Dallas set his comic down for a moment, to look over at the cerulean blue eyes that stared back at him. He dared to ask the question that could make or break the relationship

"Oh, I said that out loud.. Um, thank you." He smiled, their eyes locking, and it felt as if they were getting closer? Maybe that was just him, but who knows

"I may sound weird for asking. But, wanna hook up and see where it takes us?." He smirked and licked his lips. Ron would probably be down if carl wasn't

And he paused, thinking about it. Carl liked him. They were alone. Dallas was cute. So, yeah, he thought about it. "Yeah. I do." He leaned in closer, softly pressing their lips together as a small test

Dallas hummed and wrapped his arms around carl's neck, turning the kiss a bit more passionate. He gently swiped at his lower lip with his tounge

Carl let his eyes drift close, moving slowly until he was on top of Dallas. His hands ran up the sides of his body until they dropped back down to his hips. He granted entrance, but was determined on keeping his dominance. His tongue pushed passed his lips and explored greedily

Dallas's eyes widened and he let out a sqeauk. He wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a soft moan, he began to rock his hips a little.

Carl smirked into the kiss, rocking his hips back against Dallas' and pulling away to sink down to his neck, pressing butterfly kisses to it. Then he latched onto a sensitive part of his skin, sucking on the spot, sure to turn into a nice hickey later

Dallas let out a groan and tilted his neck for carl. He was about to say something, when the front door opened and someone called from downstairs "Carl? Carl!?" It was michonne-, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the parents! This'll be interesting

Carl almost fucking puked his heart out. He muttered profanities and an apology all at once. His lips were probably rosy and wet. He pulled away and slipped off the bed, patting Dallas's thigh and saying sorry. "Yeah?"

"We're home. You ok up there?." Rick answered back. Dallas cursed quietly "Uh, should we tell em? That I'm over of course. Not that, ya know..." 

"Maybe.. Yeah.." He whispered back to Dallas, feeling really embarrassed if he were to be honest right now. "Yeah dad, just getting to know Dallas!"

"Who's dallas? Carl is there someone over?" Michonne started walking upstairs. Dallas quickly shoved carl off him and covered the hickey, grabbing a comic book

"Dallas, the new guy? Daryl took him in." Carl raised his eyebrows, and stumbled when Dallas pushed him off. He actually giggled a little, hands sweating when he saw Michonne and Rick

"Oh..." Being a parent, Rick immediately thought some bad things. Why would carl have someone in his room alone in the house? It was just common fears. And, Rick didn't like dallas. He knew of the things he did. They weren't exactly Rick approved. Dallas sighed and nudged carl, whispering with a smirk "Almost got caught."

Carl snickered and nudged him back, more focused and scared about his dad. So he jumped on the bed with a comic book, trying to act normal

Rick opened the door "Hey. Whatcha doing?." Dallas answered back "Reading comics. Hey Mr.Grimes."

Carl looked up and smiled. "Reading comics and talking, nothing else dad."

"Alright...Hey dallas." Rick didn't really seem to believe that. Dallas gave Rick a nonchalant look.

Carl rolled his eyes and turned a page of the comic book, sighing at his father. "Need anything else dad?"

"No. Just checking on ya...we have dinner. So come downstairs. Dallas you're welcome to come." Dallas nodded and set the comic down, getting up and walking past Rick

Carl bit his lip and sighed, dropping his head. This was so going to go downhill. He grabbed Dallas's ass and walked off like nothing happened, sitting in his chair and smiling

Dallas rolled his eyes and sat in a chair next to carl. Rick sat across from michonne. Dallas served himself a plate, and as Rick began to talk, he slid his hand to carl's thigh

He started preparing his own plate, not really focusing on any conversation. Instead, he put his silverware down and swatted his hand away

Dallas smirked to himself as he ate a forkfull of spaghetti. He started sliding his hand up carl's shirt, teasing him.

"Dallas, no." He whispered quietly and tried to continue eating, making awkward eye contact with Michonne, who raised her eyebrow

Dallas sighed softly and pulled his hand away. He used it to pick up his garlic bread and take a bite of it

Since Carl was a little shit, he decided to play the same little game. He placed his one hand unsuspiciously on Dallas's crotch while he was taking a bite

He tensed a little and eyed carl from the corner of his eye. He crossed his legs and trapped carl's hand-

Bad choice. Really bad choice, but he kept with it, and slowly started to rub his hand on that area, eating his food with a small smile

Dallas felt his breath hitch and he nearly choked on his food. He looked over at Carl and tried to make small talk to make it less suspicious "Thanks for. Letting me c-come over and read comics." Of all words he had to stutter on

He smiled wider, angling his hand to unzip his jeans a little and sneaking his hand down to trace his dick through his boxers. "Oh yeah! You're welcome. We should do it again sometime."

His face turned a bit red and his leg twitched "Yeah. Im glad we like the same comics. Cool that I finally have someone to hang out with here."

"You okay? Turnin' red, do you wanna come with me to the bathroom and get like a med?" Carl asked and snaked his way past his boxers, stroking him slowly 

"Y-yeah, sure." He nudged carl's hand away and quickly zipped his fly up, getting out his chair and hurrying upstairs. Damn you carl.

Carl nodded to Rick and Michonne, following him upstairs and almost stumbling and falling into the bathroom. As soon as they got in there, he pinned Dallas against the door, nipping at his neck and lingering his hot breath against it as he whispered. "Bad idea to trap my hand, huh?"

Dallas growled and wrapped his arms around his neck "Fuck you! I panicked!" He snapped at him in a bratty tone of voice. Scoffing.

Carl scoffed too, and slowly trailed a hand up his torso, gently wrapping around his throat. His other hand was firm on his hip as he pecked his lips. "Fucking watch your tone with me, Dallas."

He couldn't help it, a small whine bubbled up in his throat and he nearly slid down the wall. But, he continued on "Why should I, hmm? I don't have to listen to you." He twitched eargly when carl wrapped his hand around his throat

Carl snickered and squeezed his throat a little, growling and biting Dallas's bottom lip, they shouldn't be in here for too much longer. "I'll show you why. Later tonight if you wanna sneak in, brat."

Dallas smirked, and pecked carl on the lips "Didn't expect you to be like this. Ill be here later tonight."

"Good. Don't disappoint me, let's finish dinner." He smiled and pecked his lips back. Carl walked in front, swaying his hips and walking down the stairs

He followed after carl and sighed. This was gonna be a long dinner


	3. Chapter 3

Carl was in his room, taking off his shirt and pants, getting ready for bed and completely forgetting that he had previously invited Dallas over. So, he grabbed his flashlight after slipping on some light pajama pants, no shirt, and went to get a comic book for late night reading

"psst, hey! grimes!" dallas was sitting at his window, he had climbed the nearest tree and was steadily knocking on the glass pane

He was a little startled, but set his things down and opened the window quietly for Dallas. Carl suddenly remembered the bathroom scene and smiled a little bit, helping him through. "Hey darlin'."

Dallas dusted himself off when he landed on the floor, he was wearing some baggy sweats, a black t shirt that was a bit big and his red flannel. He had ditched his beanie.

Carl turned around and stretched a bit, bent down to touch his toes and reached high into the sky. Just. Just let him do him. And when he turned around, his hands were on Dallas's hips. "Glad you came."

dallas leaned into his touch and bent down, resting his chin on his head "Why would i skip out on this?" he sniggered

He shrugged "Dunno.." So.. did they wanna start this now, orr? Carl decided to initiate it by pressing gentle kisses to his neck, his hands moving down to grab his ass

Dallas wanted to be a tease, so he moved away "How was dinner?." he was playing a dangerous game. Even if carl was shorter, the boy had been losing it mentally- and was kinda not the person to mess with

Carl scoffed and pulled him back, whispering in his ear. "Don't start this game Dallas. Dinner was nice, you were there."

"awwe~ Cmon grimes, ya know i like seein ya worked up~" he almost purred, gently tracing the brunettes jawline

"Do you think I enjoy it, bub?" He slowly backed him up against a wall, both of his hands on either side of his head. Carl bit his lip and started sucking on his neck again

"i dont know bout you, but i do." he smirked and pressed a knee to his crotch "Dont wanna wake the adults now, do we?"

He gasped and growled quietly. "I swear to god." Carl started to take off his flannel, trying to tug his black t-shirt off, clearly annoyed.

dallas wanted to see how rough carl could really get. He slapped his hand away and tugged it off himself "Youre so goddamn needy."

"Excuse you?" Carl giggled quietly and shoved Dallas to his knees after dropping his own pants to his ankles. Roughly, he titled his head up to look at him. "You wanna push me, then you better start fucking sucking."

Dallas hummed and clamped his jaw shut, giving him a cocky little smirk, alright. The little fucker wanted to play games. well. Carl could do that too.


End file.
